Ross Love
Ross Love Ross Love is a seven foot four inch powerhouse of the freshmen team of New Beacon Academy, Team DARK. He is a Mountain Goat Faunus from the mountains of Mistral and though he possesses great strength, it is hidden behind his lazy, laid-back demeanor. The reason for his intense height is because he was raised in the mountain islands of Mistral and because most of the males of his village were tall. The tallest being his father who is the chief of the island. Backstory Originally from the mountain islands of Mistral, Ross grew up in a small village with both his mother and father as well as his three beloved sisters. His father had aided the new White Fang to end Adam's regime had caused a lot of expectations towards him at a young age, as Ross was the only son in the family. As such, he was placed in his father's harsh training to become a warrior where his mother wanted him to live a normal life. But a sudden Grimm attack on the village changed that as his father lost an eye in the attack. But also, it was clear that Ross's skills in combat was not to be questioned. Though the village survived the attack, Ross was further forced to take the training by his father. Though Ross got stronger over time, he still retained his lazy attitude. His mother eventually agreeing with his father, Ross was enrolled into New Beacon Academy in hopes that it will change him into a suitable warrior. Personality Unlike his fellow teammates of Team DARK, Ross isn't as impulsive as Alice, aggressive as Duran, or as strict as Kira. In fact, Ross is a laid-back guy, coming off as lazy for his ability to not act immediately. He does however, own a watchful brother personality who tends to watch over his fellow teammates. Ross rarely finds interest in most things himself, so he usually spends his time mediating or entertaining his teammates and friends. Don't let his lazy demeanor fool you though. Ross is truly a proud warrior who is a genius in terms in combat. He is very protective of his friends and those he cherishes. If he is pushed too far or if he witnesses one of his friends hurt, Ross will let go of his lazy demeanor and show you just how powerful he really is. He's not as anti-social as his team leader Duran, but he really doesn't have much to say. And when he does speak, he speaks with honesty and wisdom. Weapon : Twin Bladed Battle Axe To match his strength, Ross possesses a Twin Bladed Battle Axe that carries no special qualities other than it's huge size. Semblance : Shield and Sword Much like Qrow Branwen's semblance, Ross's semblance "Shield and Sword" is a passive type semblance. But it is highly complicated and dangerous to use. For the semblance is kind of like a limiter switch. Ross's semblance allows him to shift the attribute properties of his own Aura, either increasing his offensive capabilities or enhancing his defensive endurance at will without spending or using his Aura to active it. But keep in mind that using this semblance is like using a double edge sword. If he shifts his Aura flow to increase his endurance, his offensive prowess will not be as strong as it should be. Now mind you, he'll basically become close to being an immovable wall. However as one would describe, while fighting with his semblance in shield mode, Ross is only using sixth of his physical strength at best. If he shifts his Aura into increasing, or in some uses, unleashing his true physical strength, his defensive endurance will be greatly hindered. Being more vulnerable to attacks that do serious harm. Ross usually leaves his Semblance in "Shield Mode". Trivia * Ross is known for his abnormal snoring when he sleeps at night. His teammates invest most of their money in headphones to block out the snoring. * Being the tallest member of the team, Ross tends to eat a lot . Especially when he is bored. * He tends to address those with either "sir" or "lady".